Coincidence or Fate?
by dreamcatch3r
Summary: AU. Spencer gives her newborn son up for adoption after an unplanned pregnancy in her early college years. But what happens when she starts falling for his adoptive father, Toby, three years later?
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_"Rain, after all is only rain; it is not bad weather. So also, pain is only pain; _

_unless we resist it, then it becomes torment." _

_- the I Ching_

_This is the quote Spencer Hastings basically lived by.. That is until she give birth._

* * *

**May, 10th 2010**

"Is it really necessary to be studying right now, Spencer?" Emily asked her very pregnant, twenty year old roommate. "You could go into labor any day now, including today, plus you haven't went to school since before you found you were pregnant, which would be last May. What studying do even have to do?" Spencer had found out that she was pregnant last August, over her summer vacation, and decided to take her third year of university, at UPenn off (which would have started that September), so she could stay at her apartment for nine months, where no one could find out about her unplanned pregnancy- except for her friends, of course.

"Yes, it is necessary. I need to get a head start on my studying for September."

"Okay, whatever you say," Emily replied, not wanting to argue over it. "So, are you going to name the baby or are you going to leave it to the adoptive parents to name it?" Emily asked, taking a seat across from Spencer at their dining table.

"I don't know yet, and it's parent, not parents. It's a single guy," Spencer explained. "So, are you, yourself going to leave me alone to study or are you going to leave it to me to force you to leave?" Spencer mocked Emily.

"Okay, okay. Sorry! I'll leave myself." Emily stood up and walked to her room.

"Good choice," Spencer yelled after her.

* * *

After twenty minutes of studying, Spencer decided to take a break and get something to eat.

"Emily, do you want share pizza with me?" Spencer yelled out to Emily.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Emily!" Spencer yelled, after feeling a watery liquid run down her legs.

"I said no, I'm not hungry!" Emily yelled back to her.

"No, no. Emily, my water broke!"

"What! Oh my gosh, Spencer! We have to get to the hospital!" Emily panicked, running out of her bedroom and grabbing Spencer's hospital bag from Spencer's bedroom.

"No shit!"

"Sorry. I've never done this before. Come on, lets go," Emily grabbed Spencer's arm, pulling her out to her car.

"Easy, Emily! I'm about to go through 57 dels of pain, I don't need to go through the pain of loosing an arm too!"

"Okay. Sorry," Emily apologized, letting go of Spencer's arm.

"You say sorry a lot."

"Sorry," Emily replied, but chuckled when she realized what she said.

When they finally reached the parking lot of their apartment building Emily asked, "Shouldn't you be in pain right now?"

"I will any min- AHHHH!" Spencer screamed in pain. "-ute now," She finished her sentence when the contraction went away.

They got into Emily's car and drove to the hospital. Once they were into Spencer's hospital room, Emily called Hanna, Aria and Melissa- who had gotten close with Spencer because she was also pregnant during most of Spencer's pregnancy (she had given birth almost two months ago)- and told them that Spencer was at the hospital, about to go into labor. They all replied with "I will be there in ten minutes." And sure enough ten minutes later Hanna and Aria walked in together and not even two minutes later Melissa walked in with two month old Taylor, in her arms.

"Are you sure you're giving the baby up for adoption, Spence? Our babies would be like best friends, they could grow up together, wouldn't that be cute?" Melissa had been practically on her knees begging for Spencer to keep the baby, every since she found out that Spencer was pregnant. After the fifth month Melissa was finally starting to realize that Spencer was putting the baby up for adoption and no one would convince her otherwise, but Melissa knew this was her last chance at trying.

"There is no way I'm keeping this baby. I still have two years of college yet and the father isn't even around. I can't raise a child like this."

"Okay, I get it," Melissa sighed.

The room was silence for almost three minutes, no one knowing what to say in this situation. The only reason the silence was broke after three minutes was because of Spencer screaming out in pain.

"It's okay," Aria soothed, holding Spencer's hand.

"No it's not. I should have just had an abortion. I've wasted nine months out of college, just to go through hours of pain, for nothing. How could I have been so stupid?" Spencer mentally cursed herself.

"Don't talk like that Spencer."

"Sorry," Spencer apologized, after her contraction went away.

"Are you sure that you don't want to call your mom?" Emily asked. Spencer had planned on keeping the pregnancy from her parents. That was until they unexpectedly used their spare key- that Spencer forgot about- to get into Spencer's apartment and find Spencer and her seven month pregnant belly sitting on her couch eating a tub of ice cream. Both her parents were furious at Spencer, but her mother eventually came around. Spencer still didn't want her to have anything to do with her pregnancy though.

"No, I'm sure."

"Well, I would love to be here when you give birth, but it's almost Taylor's bedtime, so I have to go home. I will visit you tomorrow though," Melissa said. She gave Spencer a hug before leaving.

"Well, the devil is finally gone," Hanna said, once Melissa was gone. Hanna still wasn't used to Melissa being nice, after her being so cruel to Spencer, back in their high-school years.

"She really is different now, Hanna. People grow up."

* * *

Once, a few hours of pain was up, Spencer was fully dilated, and ready to give birth, the nurse came in.

"Are you ready?" Spencer's nurse asked her.

"Yes," Spencer nodded frantically. All she wanted to do was get this done and over with, so she could go back to her normal life.

"Okay. You can have up to three people with you in the delivery room, while you are giving birth."

"Okay. Emily, Hanna, and Aria, you can all stay here if you like."

"Of course, were going to stay here," Aria said, Hanna and Emily both agreeing.

"Okay, you can start pushing now," The nurse announced, once all the doctors and nurses had everything prepared.

So, Spencer started pushing with everything she had. After forty-five minutes of agonizing torture, Spencer sighed in relief once she finally heard the crying of a baby.

"Just push a little more and the baby's out," the nurse informed her. Once the baby was out, the nurse cleaned it and announced that it was a _boy_- Spencer chose not to know, seems she wasn't even going to keep it, and luckily the guy her adoption adviser chose to adopt her baby didn't care the about the gender of the baby- and told her the time he was born which was _3:17AM, Tuesday, May, 11th, 2010 _and his weight, which was _eight pounds, four ounces. _

"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked.

"No."

"Well, would you like to look at him at least?"

"No," Spencer replied, purely because she was afraid she would fall in-love with him and want to keep him, not because she was cold-hearted.

"Are you sure, Spence? He's cute," Hanna informed her.

"And that's coming from Hanna- the one who thinks kids are unsanitary creatures with cooties," Aria inputted, causing a couple people in the room to chuckle-even Spencer and a couple of nurses.

"I'm sure. I don't want to fall in-love with him and keep him from his adoptive father."

"About that, he should be here in a couple hours, you will probably be sleeping then, so do you want us to bring the baby out to him or do you want to be there?"

"No, that's fine. I might risk seeing the baby if I'm there," Spencer half-joked.

"Okay. Also, would you like to name the baby? The adoptive father said, he wouldn't mind if you did, actually he would prefer if you did."

"Okay. I want his name to be Greyson Sawyer, he can have his adoptive father's last name."

"Okay, cute name."

After all the paper's were signed and her friends had left, Spencer lid down in the hospital bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh, so, this wasn't my original idea, but a couple days ago I was casually searching around fanfiction, when I came across a Ezria fanfic with almost the same plot, which was soooooo frustrating because I had everything planned out for that story, but I didn't want to be accused of stealing the story idea from them, so I had to come up with another story idea. I personally don't like this storyline as good but it is still decent.**

****Also, I really don't know much about childbirth, only from what I have read and seen on TV, so I'm truly sorry, if some of what I said was false, or didn't make since, etc, just ignore it.**

**The next chapter which will be three years later, will be posted in a few days!**

**And if you found this boring, don't worry it gets more interesting, so don't give up here :)**

**RR(Read & Review) and FF(Follow & Favorite).**

**-Jillian/ Dreamcatch3r **


	2. Author's note

**A/N:** Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, the new chapter will be coming soon though!

I just want to know if I should use **Ezria** or **Jaria** (_Jason_ not Jake) as a side pairing. Leave a review and tell me which one you think and which ever gets the most votes will win. I'm just really having a hard time choosing myself, so I thought I should just leave it up to my dear readers!

I will probably be posting the next chapter tonight, but it just all depends on how much feed back I get on this, because the next chapter depends on this!

_-Jillian/dreamcatch3r_


	3. Chapter 3- Get it Into Ya

**Chapter Three-**

**Get It Into Ya**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars_ _or the song, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.' I only this story._

* * *

_"There is no pleasure in having nothing to do; the fun is having lots to do and not doing it." _

_- Andrew Jackson_

* * *

**November, 2013**

Spencer sighed as she put her mascara wand back into it's bottle. Tonight her, Aria, Hanna and Emily were all going out. The problem was that Spencer had an overload of studying to do. But of course the girls convinced her into going out. She tried talking her way into letting her stay home and studying while they went out, but join them when they had their sleepover afterwards, but they convinced her it was pointless because all she would get was a couple more hours of studying, that she could easily squeeze in the next day.

It was Saturday, which meant it was their weekly sleepover, except tonight they were going out clubbing before hand. They had been having their weekly sleepovers since they were in highschool, which is why it probably seems a little weird for four twenty-three year olds to be having a sleepover every Saturday. They were not about to stop the tradition now though.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked coming into Spencer's bedroom.

"Almost, I just have to find some shoes to wear," Spencer replied.

Emily walked over to Spencer's closet, and pulled out a pair of five inch red suede pumps with gold studs on heel and back of the shoe, that matched the color of her top, "How about these?"

"Oh, no! Definitely not!"

"Why do you have them then, if you won't wear them?" Emily asked, making a point.

"Because Hanna gave them to me."

"Oh. Well, come on Spence! Where them anyways. Be daring. Do something different for once!"

"I am. I'm going out clubbing, while I have a million other things to do."

"That doesn't count though. Remember what that president said? The fun is having lots to do and not doing it!"

"Ugh, okay I'll wear the dang shoes!"

"Good!" Emily said, proud of herself. "Are you ready now?"

"I think so," Spencer took one last last in the mirror, she was wearing a dark red peplum top over a skin-tight black mid-thigh length skirt, a black and gold clutch along with some bracelets and a ring. "Yup, let's go!"

They were meeting up with Aria-who was living in Rosewood to go to Hollis, although she just graduated- and Hanna-who lived in an apartment with Caleb across town- at the club, so they got a taxi, because they knew no one would be suitable to drive home tonight and headed to the club.

Once Spencer and Emily arrived, they weren't long finding Hanna and Aria, because of Hanna's bright pink dress and Aria's bright red one. They went over to where they were, which was sitting at the bar and ordered some drinks.

"So, how is Samara treating you, Emily?" Hanna asked, getting straight to the gossip, as usual.

"Amazing! I think I love her!" Emily gushed.

"Wow, that's awesome, Emily! I'm glad you're finally moving on from Paige!"

"So, how about you and Caleb?"

"Were perf! It's almost our five year anniversary!"

"That's crazy. Honestly, I didn't think you guys would last two months, at first. You're like complete opposites, but you made it work! I'm so happy for you guys! I wish I could find true love like you and Caleb have," Spencer said. She hadn't had a boyfriend since highschool, she's dated a few guys, here and there, but nothing serious.

"Just give it time, Spencer. I know there's an amazing guy out there for you, somewhere!"

"I agree, I mean look at you, Spence! What guy wouldn't want you?"

"Okay, enough about me! What about you Aria.. How are you and Ezra?"

"Were great! Now that I'm graduated from Hollis, were moving to Philly, once Ezra's finished teaching! I can finally be closer to you guys!"

"Yay! That's so exciting!"

* * *

After a few more rounds of shots were drowned and the girls were feeling a little buzzed, they made their way to the dance floor.

If anyone didn't know the difference, they would probably assume that Hanna had just won a million dollars, because of how happy and free-minded she was acting then. She was dancing and singing her heart out. After having a few more shots and seeing how much fun Hanna seemed to be having, the other four girls soon joined her.

"But girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have. That's all they really want. Some fun. When the working day is done. Girls - they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun," Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily belted out.

"Woohooooooooo!" Hanna yelled, causing attention to be drawn to the four girls.

"Way to gooo, Hannaaaa!" Spencer slurred.

"Oops," Hanna giggled.

A random guy came up to them, after his attention was drawn to them and said, "Hey," to Emily. "Have you been to India? Cause I can maybe get it in to ya, if you know what I mean," and winked.

"Umm, I'm not into you."

"No, I said that **I **could get into you."

"No, I mean I don't roll that way."

"It's okay, babe, I won't make you roll."

"For crying out loud, She's LESBIAN! Are you stupid!" Hanna said, flicking his empty head, before he walked away.

"What the did he even mean when he said that he won't make me roll, anyways?! I don't know about you, but I think he was more drunk then us!" Emily giggled.

* * *

The girls soon realized that they had enough to drink and it was time to go back to Spencer and Emily's apartment when they were barely able to walk and started getting sick. They hailed a taxi and made their way to the apartment.

"Can I have some water, please?" Aria asked, once they arrived at the apartment.

"Yeah, It's in the fridge.. You know.. where people usually keep their water," Spencer replied.

"Could you get it for me. I feel... Drunk."

"And what makes you think I don't?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll get it myself," Aria sighed. She got her drink in the kitchen, then came back to the living room, where the girls were too.

"I think I'm.. I'm going to be sick," Hanna announced, rushing to the bathroom. The girls all chased after her and held her hair.

"Now, I think I'm going to pass out,"

"Well, we should probably get to bed," Emily suggested and made her way to her bedroom, with Hanna trailing behind, after Spencer and Aria departed to Spencer's bedroom.

"That's very pretty wall," Hanna giggled, pointing at an empty, pale yellow wall in Emily's room.

"Yeah... It's, um.. smooth.." Emily replied, not knowing what to say, not being as intoxicated as Hanna was. They both changed and got into bed, and passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillow, the same going for Spencer and Aria.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was awoken by a small person jumping on her, causing her to let out a loud groan.

"Was that really necessary, Aria?"

"In order to get you up, yes it was."

"What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Ugh, I really don't feel like getting up. How do you have so much energy?"

"I've already had my hangover cure," Aria replied. Spencer knew just what see was talking about.. Black coffee."And here's yours," Aria passed Spencer a mug of coffee.

"Thank you so much, Aria! See, this is why I love you so much!" Spencer sat up to drink her coffee and sighed in relieve as the burning liquid meet her tongue.

When Spencer had her hangover-cure drowned she got dressed and went out to the kitchen to be meant by the other three girls sat around, eating pancakes, and joined them.

"So, you're still on to join Caleb and I apartment hunting this afternoon, right?" Hanna asked Spencer. Her and Caleb were looking for a new apartment, now that the lease was out on their current one, and asked Spencer to come, for an extra opinion.

"Yeah! I'll be there, don't worry. So, you'll pick me up at one?"

"Yup."

Breakfast was soon ate Hanna and Aria left to go back to their loved ones, leaving Emily and Spencer by themselves.

"I'm gonna go shower, and get ready to go apartment hunting now, okay?"

"Sure."

Spencer showered, dried her hair, curled it, applied makeup, and got dressed. She decided to wear black leggings, a black tank-top, and a patterned over-sized cardigan, along with some off-white lace oxfords. She said goodbye to Emily, then made her way out to the apartment building parking lot, where Hanna and Caleb had just arrived. She got in the car with Hanna and Caleb, and they made their way to the apartments they were looking at.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting. I have this whole story planned out though, and this chapter was necessary and meant something though. And I'm also sorry if you were expecting Toby to be in this chapter... He will most definitely be in the next chapter though!**

**The votes for Jaria and Ezria were so close! They actually tied! I decided to go with Ezria though because I knew what to do with Ezria, but not quite as sure with Jaria though. There WILL be Jaria in this story though! I found a way to include Jaria into it and it makes the Ezria story line a bit more interesting, too. Oh and Jason will be Spencer's brother too, if you were wondering:)**

****You may or may not have noticed that i called this chapter chapter three in the beginning and yes i know that this is only chapter two but because of the fact that i made last chapter an authors note, this chapter had to be put under chapter three and i hate for the chapters of stories to be mixed up, like whe a chapter is under chapter 3 but its only chapter 2 so i decided to make this chapter three instead of two.. I'm sorry if this is confusing but I'm OCD sothis was really botheering me. oh and I just added this part of the authors note and im doing on my ipod so im sorry if there are alot of grammer errors and suCh, i just needed to put this out there and i dont have acess to my laptop at the moment.**

**P.S. The outfits mentioned in this chapter are on my polyvore (link in my bio), along with Aria, Hanna and Emily's outfits, which weren't even mentioned.**

**R&R and F&F. **

**Reviews really do inspire me, so the more reviews I get the faster you will get the next chapter AKA some Spencer/ Toby interaction;)**

_**-Jillian/dreamcatch3r**_


	4. Chapter 4- That Hunk

**A/N: **I updated last night too, so make sure you have that read first!****

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

**That Hunk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

"_Boys Shack, MEN build homes"  
_ ― _Steve Harvey_

* * *

After an afternoon full of apartment viewing, Spencer, Hanna and Caleb their way back to Spencer's apartment. Emily was making dinner, so Hanna and Caleb were staying to eat.

They pulled into the apartment building parking lot to see that there was construction going on in the apartment lobby. When they walked through the doors, Caleb immediately recognized one of the workers there as an old friend from High-school.

"Toby! How you doin' man?" Caleb asked, walking up to him, Hanna and Spencer following lead.

"I'm not bad, man. It's been a while hasn't it?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. We've got to catch up sometime."

"Definitely. So, who are the women?"

"This is Hanna, my girlfriend of five years now," Caleb said gesturing to Hanna, "and this is Hanna's best friend and a good friend of mine, Spencer," he gestured to Spencer.

"Wow, five years? I didn't know you could last that long. It's nice to meet you two ladies though."

"So, where are you living?" Caleb asked.

"Here in Philly. In a house I build for myself." _Impressive. _"So, do you live here in this apartment building?"

"No, Spencer lives here actually."

"Well, be prepared to be seeing me a lot more," Toby joked to Spencer.

"Gladly," Spencer flirted.

"Anyways, we should probably get going, before our meal freezes," Caleb inputted

"See you around?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Definitely."

"And you too, Caleb?"

"Yeah, man." And with that they headed up too the apartment.

"Was Spencer Hastings just flirting? With a stranger?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe. And he's not a stranger if Caleb knows him."

"It's okay. He's a hunk. If I wasn't with sketchy over there I would so be flirting with him too."

"I heard that, Hanna."

"..But, I'd rather be with you," Hanna added. Spencer unlocked the door and opened it.

"I thought you guys got lost!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry, Caleb ran into an old friend of his," Spencer explained.

They all sat around the dinner table and ate. Then, they spent the evening watching movies until Hanna and Caleb decided that it was time to go home.

* * *

The next day, after Spencer had gotten home from class, she starting looking for something to eat to satisfy her hunger she had every afternoon when she was done classes.

"Emily, what happened to all the food?" Spencer asked, after realizing that the fridge was almost empty.

"Well, I used most of it to make dinner yesterday, then used the rest to make lunch today," Emily replied, after coming out of her bedroom.

"Ugh, now you have to go grocery shopping to get me something to eat before I starve!"

"Me? I have classes now. Besides you're the one that wants the food.. Not me."

"Yeah, but you're the one that used up all the food!"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Emily grabbed her bag and walked out the door before Spencer could reply.

"Grrrr!" Spencer groaned in frustration. Grocery shopping was something she hated. But she knew it had to be done, so she grabbed her purse, before walking out the door and taking the elevator down to the lobby. As she was walking through the lobby, she took notice that Toby and the construction team that were working there yesterday, were no longer there. She continued on her journey though, none the less.

* * *

Spencer had all of her groceries that she needed picked up and headed to the cash register. She was waiting in line for a few seconds, before it clicked that the person it front of her looked awfully familiar.

"Jason?" She asked.

"Spencer! How are you?" Jason asked, after turning around.

"I'm great. I thought you were in South Carolina working on your grandmothers house?"

"I was. I'm finished now, though. I just arrived here yesterday, actually."

"That's awesome. So, where will you be living too?"

"I'm renting an apartment here in Philly."

"Well, we should get together sometime. You know, catch up?"

"Sure. I'll see you around?" Jason asked, once all of his items were checked in.

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

Spencer was finally back to the apartment, after a short afternoon of grocery shopping. She attempted to take all of her shopping bags in with her at one time- something she always did to save time. Except this time was a lot more harder because of the large amount of bags, full of food she had to help restock the refrigerator. She walked through the front doors of the apartment building to see that the construction crew were back. She unconsciously let out a sigh of relieve. Although Toby had said that he would be seeing her around, meaning that they would be still working on the apartment building for awhile, she still couldn't help but wonder if they had quit for some reason, when they weren't around earlier. Walking across the lobby she accidentally tripped up on the end of a rug, the weight of the bags, not helping any. Thankfully, her reflexes were fast and she caught herself, before she actually fell, hoping that no one seen her trip and almost fall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you okay? Do you need help with those?" And apparently someone did see her. She turned around to see who she recognized as Toby walking up to her. "Spencer? Right?"

"Um, that would be nice," _an excuse to spend some time with this hottie? Yes, please. _"And yes, it's Spencer. And you're Toby?"

"That's my name." He grabbed some of her bags and walked with her to the elevator.

"What floor?"

"Four." Toby clicked the floor number.

"You didn't actually have to help me, you realize?"

"No, it's fine. I mean who wouldn't take up the chance to help a pretty girl like you?" Spencer blushed at Toby's comment. They stood in a comfortable silence for the next few seconds, until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Spencer, lead Toby down the hall, to her apartment door.

"So, I was thinking and I was wondering if maybe, uh, I mean if you're not busy, maybe you could, um, go out to dinner with me sometime," Toby asked nervously as they slowly approached Spencer's apartment door.

"I would love too," Spencer smiled brightly.

"Great. Maybe Hanna and Caleb could come too, you know, as a double-date?"

"I think that's an awesome idea. It sounds fun!" The brown eyed brunette replied as they finally reached their destination.

"Okay. I'll tell you details when I see you next?"

"Sure," Spencer said, opening her apartment door and placing her grocery bags inside, then taking the rest of the bags from Toby and placing them inside too.

"Bye," Toby waved before Spencer stepped inside and closed the door to her apartment and he turned around and walked away.

Compared to all of the dates Spencer had been on since starting college, she had to best feeling about this one. Toby seemed like a great guy. Plus he was good-looking, which was always a great bonus. And he was currently working in her apartment building, double bonus.

* * *

**A/N: Did this chapter float your boat? Next chapter is the double date, so tell ya what...**

**Give me five reviews and I'll update Friday. Please give me some detailed reviews too.. Tell me what you liked and what you did not! I really want to improve!**

**P.S. Don't even get me started on tonight's episode! I could ramble on forever..**

**and yes the quote at the beginning is a pun...**

**R&R F&F**

_**-Jillian/Dreamcatch3r**_


	5. Chapter 5- Adoption, Adoption, Adoption

**Chapter Five-**

**Adoption, Adoption, Adoption**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_Adoption isn't a birth-mother's rejection but an unconditional love that inspires her to put herself last and do all she can for her baby_

_-Mary Hines_

* * *

Toby had talked to Spencer the next day and told her the details of their double date. It was now Friday, the day of the date and Spencer was anxiously getting ready. She had only been on two dates since she gave birth to Greyson, three years ago, and those dates didn't mean much, they were just with two horny, frat boys, see had ment through college, who apparently were only looking to bone. She felt like Toby was more than that.

Hanna was there at her apartment, to get ready with her. In other words, pick out a outfit that only Hanna would wear and force Spencer to wear it. That resulted in Spencer wearing a body-hugging red bandage dress and some black pointed-toe pumps. She convinced Hanna to let her wear a black blazer on top by threating to cancel the date and telling her that she didn't want to be too revealing on their first date. Once they were ready to go, and Caleb had text to say that him and Toby were outside waiting for them, they went down and boarded Caleb's car.

They were being traditional and going to a fancy restaurant, which Toby picked out. They arrived at the restaurant and after Toby and Caleb opened the car doors for their dates, they made their way into the restaurant and were seated at their reserved table. The restaurant was dimply light and the tables were spaced out so that no one could bother you, although most people were talking quietly anyways.

"So, Toby, did you get that architect degree that you were hoping to get after?" Caleb asked, getting into conversation.

"No, I actually decided to just stick with carpentry. I got a job with a construction company after high-school and I've been working my way up since then. They finally offered me to be the supervisor, which is actually what I'm doing at the apartment -supervising, that is-. I guess six years of being a carpenter payed off."

"Nice. Congrats, Cavanaugh."

"Cavanaugh?" Spencer questioned.

"That's my last name," Toby replied. _Cavanaugh, Toby Cavanaugh, why does that name sound familiar? _Spencer could not figure out why the name sounded so familiar, but she decided to brush it off.

After realizing Hanna and Caleb had started their own conversation, Toby asked Spencer, "So, what do you do, Spencer?"

"I'm in school to be a paralegal. I'm convocating in May, actually."

"Oh, nice."

"Yeah, so you're twenty-four, I'm assuming? I mean, not because I'm a stalker or anything, it's just that's how old Caleb is and Caleb said you two went to school together," Spencer rambled.

"Yes, I'm twenty-four. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

Running out of things to say, Toby replied with, "Cool.."

Thankfully though Hanna, interrupted, asking Spencer what kind of dressing she should have on her salad. And soon the waiter came and they ordered their food. Being a five-star restaurant; their food came pretty fast. And finally another conversation striked up.

"So, Caleb, how did you and Hanna meet?" Toby asked. He mentally praised himself for suggesting this be a double date, because if he was just one-on-one with Spencer, he would have no idea what to say. Maybe this was why he never had luck with love.

Caleb finished chewing and swallowing his food before replying, "Through college. We both go to the design program at PhilaU. Except, she's in fashion design and I'm in graphic design."

Everyone was soon finished eating, -Hanna taking more longer than the others- which meant that the date was ending. After Toby and Spencer had a small debate about who should pay -Toby winning- they made their way outside to Caleb's car and drove home. They dropped Spencer off, and she made her way inside her apartment. As she stepped into her apartment her phone went off.

Answering her phone, she said, "Hello?"

A rough, deep voice came from the other end, "Hello, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "Oh, hi, Jason."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee tomorrow, so we could catch up?"

"Sure, that sounds great!"

"Okay, see you then." Jason said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Emily asked, after coming out of her room, mid-conversation.

"Jason! I forgot to tell you but he's back in town, he got back last weekend. He called to ask if I wanted to get coffee tomorrow, and catch up."

"Oh, that's great."

* * *

After dropping Spencer off, Caleb, Hanna and Toby made their way to Hanna and Caleb's apartment. Toby was going there for a couple hours to catch up one-on-one with Caleb. When they arrived Hanna complained that she was tired and decided to go to bed. That left Toby and Caleb be themselves, which was perfectly fine with them.

"So, have you had any girlfriends since high-school, man?" Caleb asked, after joining Toby on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"I've dated a few girls here and there, and actually had a few girlfriends, but nothing worked out. I was actually starting to think that maybe I wasn't meant to end up with anyone. Spencer seems pretty special though."

"Yeah, she's something."

"Anyways, I have something pretty important to tell you..." Toby announced.

"What is it, bro?"

"Um, I don't know how to put this on you easily, so I'm just going to say.. I have a kid."

"WHAT? Toby! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! You're acting like this is no big deal! Tell me about him! How often do you see him? Is it even a him? Who is it with? What happened between you too? Where do they live?"

"Caleb, calm down. It's a boy. I see him everyday."

Before Toby could continue Caleb butted in, "Okay, so, they don't live to far away."

"Actually he lives with me-" He was cut off again

"What?! Does his mother even see him? Did she abandon you with him? What a bitch! Wait 'til I get my hands on her! What is her name? Where does she live?"

"Caleb! Caleb! Calm down, breath and let me finish!"

"Okay, sorry. Please explain."

"Okay. I actually adopted him. His name is Greyson."

Caleb now, a bit more calm replied with, "What? You adopted him? Why?"

"There are so many reasons. First I should tell you that I found my biological mother." Toby had been adopted at age ten, because his mother, got sick and was put into a Psychiatric hospital and his father had never been around. "She is out of the Psychiatric hospital, but she was recently diagnosed with Cancer and only has about five years to live -two now- and her only wish before she died was to have a grandchild, so I gave her one. I wouldn't have adopted if I wasn't ready though. I had a stable job for three years then, I had my own house, and enough money. And, yes I would love to of had children of my own, but I really wasn't having much luck with love, I didn't think I would ever find the one. Plus, I didn't want this poor boy to go into the foster system, which is what would have happened if I didn't adopt him. I knew for fact how horrible that could get, after being there for a year, before being adopted. It all felt so right, so I adopted him."

"Wow, Toby, That's a lot to take in. I'm proud of you though, that is pretty mature."

"Thank you, man."

"So, how's you're biological mother? I'm assuming you're pretty close now, if you're willing to adopt a child, for her."

"She's so sweet. She apologized so many times for giving me up, but she knew that it was what was best for me, and I appreciate that. Me and Greyson visit her at least three times a week."

"That's great. So, how old is Greyson?"

"He is three." After a moment passed Toby decided it was time to leave. "I should probably get going. Greyson is at my parent's -adoptive parents- house and I promised I would be there to get him before too late," Toby said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Alright, see ya."

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up in a good mood. She got up and done her regular morning routine, making sure that she didn't skip coffee, although she was soon going to get coffee with Jason... That was how much she loved coffee. She said a few words to Emily and then made her way to the coffee shop. When she arrived she looked around to see if Jason was there yet. Not seeing any sign of him, she went and ordered her drink then took a seat at one of the two-seat tables.

Five minutes later Jason arrived. He ordered his drink, then took a seat across from Spencer.

After making small talk Spencer decided to start asking some questions she was dying to know. She started simple with, "Are you all moved into your apartment yet?"

"Yup."

"That's good. So, are there any lucky girls?" Spencer asked, taking note that Hanna's obsession with other people's relationships was starting to rub off on her. She shuddered at the thought of being so noisy, but brushed it off.

"No, not since Cece. What about you, are you dating anyone?"

"I am actually. We've only been on one date, but I really like him."

"That's great, Spence. So, have you talked to dad lately?"

"No, I haven't talked to him since something happened."

"What happened?"

"Um, this may shock you and I would have said it earlier, but I had no way to contact you, when you were down south, but um, well I was pregnant, back three years ago and dad kind of stopped talking to me after that happened."

"What?! What happened? Did you have a miscarriage? I mean, unless you have a kid your hiding out in your apartment!"

"No, I put him up for adoption, actually."

"Wow, Spencer, that's big."

"I know, sorry."

"So, his father left you?"

"Yeah. Well, anyways, I should probably go now."

"Okay, bye."

"Call me again sometime?"

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't update on Friday, because something came up last minute, but I updated as soon as I could. I would have posted yesterday but I had major writers block for this story. I did post a new story yesterday though, so go to my profile to check it out, it's called **_**'Red Lace'. **_**It's rated M, so beware. **

**Go to my bio to also find the link to my polyvore, to find not only the outfit that is mentioned in this chapter, but also others that were not mentioned (including Toby's!)**

**Please review... I gave you Spoby;) P.S. The more reviews this gets, the faster you'll get even more Spoby!**

**R&R ~ F&F**

**-Jillian/dreamcatch3r**


	6. Chapter 6- I Must Confess

**Chapter Six-**

**I Must Confess**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

"_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part."  
_ ― _Glenda Millard_

* * *

Much to Spencer's displeasure, the weekend was soon over, which meant that it was Monday and Spencer had to go back to her classes. She enjoyed a big breakfast with Emily —something she rarely got back when she lived at home,with her parents—before she got ready for the day ahead of her. She left her apartment a bit early, just in case she ran into Toby downstairs, so she would have enough time to talk to him. She took the elevator down to the lobby and was happy to see that the construction had been started for the day. She looked around for Toby, hoping that he had seen her and would come and talk to her. Sure enough, she spotted Toby making his way over to her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi. How are you?" Spencer asked, politely.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great!" she replied, enthusiastically. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my apartment tonight and maybe watch a movie?"

"I'd love too. What time?"

"Whenever you're done work is fine."

"That would be around seven."

"That sounds great!" Spencer said, pleased with her plans. "I have class now, so, I should probably get going. See you then?"

"Yeah, see you then," Both of them stood there for a second, neither not wanting to just walk away. They didn't feel comfortable kissing either, because they hadn't token that step yet, and it would be awkward to have it then. So, they both settled on a small hug. Happy with it, they both walked away from each-other, Spencer going to class and Toby going back to supervising.

* * *

Spencer had came home from her classes at four. She ate a early dinner and got ready for the night. At five Emily came home.

Spencer pulled her away from her studying long enough to ask her, "Is there anywhere you could go to tonight? Toby's coming over for a movie and I would rather not have my roommate as a third wheel and make it super awkward."

"Why can't I just stay in my room and study? I won't bother you guys," Emily said.

"Please! Can you just study at Samara's or something? You're both in the same classes, so you can just studying together! Doesn't that sound fun? And then after you guys can give each-other a reward, if you know what I mean." Spencer winked.

"Fine! I'll go to Samara's! But, only because I would rather not hear you two going at it tonight."

"Emily! We haven't even kissed yet! I just don't want Toby to feel awkward, with you here, seems you've never meant before, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Emily left to go gather up her things and leave.

Spencer spent the rest of her time before Toby came, cleaning up around the apartment and making sure everything looked perfect. When seven o'clock rolled around Spencer had everything ready, including the popcorn. She sat on the couch waiting for Toby to come. She waited, and waited, for him to come and had to keep reminding herself that he said _around_ seven, not exactly seven.

Finally at seven thirty, the doorbell rang. She prayed it was Toby. She walked to the door and opened it up. She was happy to find that it was in-fact, Toby standing there.

"Why, hello there, handsome,"

"Hello, beautiful," Spencer blushed. It had been a long time since a male had called her beautiful. "Sorry, I took so long, I actually got off work at six thirty,but, I had to go home and eat, then shower, and take care of some other business, before I came. I came as soon as I could though."

"It's okay, the popcorn may be a bit cold, but the TV is still fine," Spencer joked.

Toby chuckled, following her over to the couch, "So, what movie will we be watching?"

"You can choose." After Toby had picked out a movie, from Spencer and Emily's large collection, and made sure that Spencer wanted to watch it too, Spencer put it into the DVD player and pressed play.

"This is a nice apartment you have. It's very clean," Toby commented, looking around. Spencer praised herself, for cleaning it beforehand. She knew it would pay off.

"Thank you."

After a few moments passed, Spencer asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Okay, water is fine." Spencer paused the movie, then made her way to the kitchen and poured the drinks, then brought them back to the living room. She gave one to Toby and kept one for herself, then sat back down on the couch; this time closer to Toby. She un-paused the movie and felt herself cuddling into Toby more, when he put his arm around her shoulder.

The movie was almost finished when Spencer looked up at Toby to see him staring into space, seemingly thinking about something and not paying much attention to movie. "Is something wrong?" Spencer asked, knocking him out of his daze.

"Uh, no. No, I'm fine."

"Okay then," Spencer said, turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over Spencer and Toby both stood up, and Toby started walking for the door. "I should probably go now."

"You don't have too.."

"But, I do have too. Sorry, I just have something to do. I had a great night though."

"Me too," Spencer agreed. She moved more closer to Toby and stood on her tiptoes. She leaned her head up, as Toby leaned his down. They meant each other's lips halfway in a kiss. It was a soft, and slow. And both participants would agree that it was perfect, just what they were waiting for. When they pulled away, Toby opened the door and said, "Goodbye, Spencer," before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"So, how was your movie night, last night?" Emily asked, the next morning.

"Great. Toby seemed a little distracted, but we ended up kissing before he left, so that made up for it."

"I'm happy for you. You seem to really like him."

"I do."

"So, when do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know," Spencer said, standing up of the chair she was sitting on, at the kitchen table and walking to her room to get ready for the day.

When she was finished getting ready, she started on her way to her first class of the day. When she reached the lobby of the apartment building, she spotted Toby walking towards her again.

"Hey, again," he greeted once he reached her.

"Hello."

"I had an amazing time last night, by the way."

Spencer nodded, agreeing, "Me too."

"So, I was wondering if you weren't busy if you wanted to go out to lunch today? I know we only went out last night, but I'm busy for the rest of the week."

"Sure! I don't have class then, so, that sounds great!"

"Okay. Meet me at the Apple Rose Grill. At twelve-thirty?" The _Apple Rose Grill _was a restaurant first located in the nearby town of, Rosewood —where Spencer and her friends were from— but after a few years the owners opened two other restaurants in Philadelphia and Ravenswood.

"Sure, see you then."

* * *

Spencer found that class was going a lot slower than usual. Probably because she was so excited about her date with Toby. That's why when class had ended at twelve-o'clock, Spencer was the first one to get out of her seat and out the door. She got in her car and drove to the Grill, trying her hardest to not break the speed-limit.

Once she arrived, she looked around and found Toby siting at a table near the back, and she made her way to him.

Mid-way through their meal, Toby decided it was time to bring up something big, "I think it's time I tell you something. I was going to tell you last night, but, I chickened out. That was what was on my mind. But, I think I should tell you now, before we get to far into this relationship. And I want you to know that I understand if this changes things and you want to break this off."

"Go on.." Spencer said, starting to get worried.

"Well, I have a son. He's adopted and his name is Greyson." And suddenly the wheels in Spencer's had started to turn. And her brain started to piece things together. That's why his name sounded so familiar! He was her son's adoptive father! She couldn't take this. It was too much. She needed to leave. She couldn't do this anymore. Did he know that she was his mother? No, he couldn't because she made sure he didn't know her name while he was adopting Greyson in fear of someone finding out about her unplanned pregnancy. Which is why she used her middle name on Greyson's adoptive paper's. She needed to leave, and she needed to leave now.

She jumped up from the table, mumbled, "Sorry," and ran out the door. Then, she ran to her car and started to drive off.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. You probably have to have your legal name on adoptive papers, but this is a story, it is not real life, so just ignore it.**

**But, anyways. If I get **_**eight **_**reviews for this chapter I will update Wednesday! If not, I won't update until at least next weekend. I usually only get 3-5 reviews per chapter, but I know you guys can give me eight reviews because for one; I got 19 reviews on chapter two (when I asked if I should have Ezria or Jaria). And two; This story has 31 followers, so, I know at least that many people are reading, and if you're reading, you can review. And plues, I gave you mostly all Spoby this chapter!  
**

**P.S. I made a new cover picture. Do you like?**

_**-Jillian/dreamcatch3r **_


	7. Chapter 7- I Just Wanna Let You Know

**Chapter Seven-**

**I Just Wanna Let You Know**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_"Only an aunt can give hugs like a mother, keep secrets like a sister and share love like a friend."_

_―Anonymous_

* * *

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Emily asked, after Spencer came barging into the apartment, and ran straight to her room.

"Nothing," Spencer called out from her bedroom.

"Come, on Spence. Talk to me," Emily argued, banging on Spencer's bedroom door. "At least let me in."

"Fine," Spencer said, getting up to open her bedroom door. "I'm not telling you what's wrong, though," Spencer said, stubbornly.

"Please, Spence. You of all people should know that bottling things up doesn't help."

Spencer groaned, realizing Emily was right, "Fine."

Emily joined Spencer on her bed, ready to listen.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Well, this morning on my way to class, Toby asked if I wanted to meet him for lunch, so I agreed. I meant him there at twelve-thirty and everything was going great... Until half way through our meal, he decided to mention that he has a kid!"

"That's not that big of a deal, Spence. I'm sure you can deal with him having a kid," Emily comforted.

"Yeah, I would be able to... If that kid wasn't adopted and named Greyson!"

"Oh.. Wow, Spence. That is big."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"I don't even know what to say.." Emily said, flabbergasted. "Are you sure? Maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

"No, it's differently not. He clearly said he had an adopted son, named Greyson. Plus, his name sounded super familiar, now I know why." Spencer explained. "Oh, and I would appreciate if you kept this between us. Especially, don't tell Hanna, because once she knows, Caleb knows―and well probably the whole neighborhood, but anyways, Caleb will probably tell Toby and I would prefer if it was me that told him, even though I would still rather not tell him.

"You're going to have to tell Toby, eventually. Do you think you can avoid him forever? I think you're going to owe him an explanation sooner or later."

Spencer sighed, once again realizing that Emily was right. "Yeah, I guess. I just want time to myself first."

"That's understan―" Before Emily could finished, she was interrupted by Spencer's phone going off. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Emily asked, after Spencer ignored it.

"No, it's Toby, like I said, I don't want to talk to him quite yet," Spencer, answered Emily, pressing ignore on her phone.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer was sitting on the couch, in her apartment, with Taylor in her arms and Melissa sitting across from her. She was originally supposed to go to Melissa's house, but not wanting to run to risk of seeing Toby downstairs, she convinced Melissa to come to her apartment, without telling her the real reason why she didn't want to go to Melissa's.

"Can you say, Aunt Spencer?" Spencer asked the little girl, in her arms.

"Uh, ant pence," Taylor tried.

"Good job, girly," Spencer praised. Feeling a vibration in her pocket, she pulled out her phone, to see a text message from Toby waiting for her. He had called once since her conversation with Emily earlier, but once again, Spencer choice to ignore the call.

_"I just wanna let you know that, you don't have to feel like you have the responsibility of playing step-mom if you're in a relationship with me. Only if we get serious, should you worry about that. Grey shouldn't make a difference in our relationship at the moment, I just thought I should tell you about him, before you found out yourself, or from someone else. Please, call me back, so we can talk. _―_Toby." _the text message read. Spencer decided to ignore the text for now, at least until her sister and niece were gone, anyways. She continued to play with Taylor, lifting her up over her head and blowing raspberries on her bare stomach, causing her to giggle. At times like this, Spencer kind of wished that she had kept Greyson. She probably would have, if he actually had a sensible father. Maybe, if she did keep him, she wouldn't be in this mess with Toby, right now.

"You're so good with, Taylor," Melissa commented.

"Thank you," Spencer replied, knowing that she was thinking about Greyson. She was thankful that Melissa did not bring him up. Melissa had only mentioned him once, since she gave birth to him, and she was happy about that. That one time, that she did bring him up, was a couple weeks after she gave birth. Spencer was once again playing with Taylor. Melissa had said how it would be so nice if Spencer had kept Greyson, so Taylor could had a play-buddy, like she had said many times before Greyson was born. Spencer had told her to not bring up Greyson again, because it made her feel guilty. And when she told her.. she told her good, which is probably why Melissa hasn't said anything about him since.

* * *

Later, after Melissa and Taylor had left, Spencer sat down to eat her dinner, when there was a knock at the door. She got up to open it, thinking it was just the neighbor's, coming to borrow some sugar, because they had a shortage, again. She certainly wasn't expecting to see Toby standing there, when she opened the door.

"Hi," he greeted. "Before you slam the door in my face, I just want to let you know that I'm not calling you, and sending texts for no reason. I really do care for you, and I want you to at least give me another chance," he said, like he did something wrong.

"Maybe. I just want sometime to myself first. I will talk with you when I'm ready. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on ignoring you forever. Just give me some time to think things over. I'll call you when I'm ready. Sorry for shutting you out."

"Okay. Well, I guess I should go."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "Bye."

* * *

**A/N: I seriously can't tell you guys how sorry I am that I did not post this yesterday. With all the awesome response I got last chapter (I got the 8 reviews I wanted overnight, then 2 besides) I would have posted this chapter the next day, but I just couldn't. It wasn't possible with how busy I was. And of course yesterday, that day I said I would post this chapter, happened to be my busiest day so far this school year. I was spending ALL day doing homework, so I had no time to finish writing this, check it over and post it. Again, I'm super sorry! **

**But, Thank you guys so much, for the incredible reviews I got last chapter!**

**I will try and post the next chapter sometime this weekend. And I would love to get all the reviews I got last chapter, for this chapter! (although, I realize that it wasn't very interesting [considering there was barely even any Spoby] and that it was also very short)**

**Oh, and I forgot to say this last chapter, but go to my bio for a link to my polyvore, that has one outfit from last chapter!**

**R&R F&F**

―_**Jillian/dreamcatch3r**_


	8. Chapter 8- The Walk Talk

**Chapter Eight-**

**The Walk Talk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_"Normal is not something to aspire to, it's something to get away from."_

― _Jodie Foster_

* * *

"He visited me last night," Spencer said, sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"Who? Toby?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Toby."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm telling you know aren't I?" Spencer retorted, after she finished chewing her bacon.

Emily sighed in defeat. "Did you tell him why.. You know.."

"No," Spencer sighed. "I told him I needed time, but I would tell him when I'm ready to talk."

"And when will that be?" Emily asked, getting up to refill her glass with orange juice.

"I think I'm ready now, honestly. I thought about it a lot last night, and I think he deserves to know why I freaked out so much. I don't think he should suffer thinking that I ran away, just because he told me he has a son."

"That's great." Emily paused to take a bite out of her toast. "Has he called you since last night?"

"Nope. I think he finally got the hint that I wasn't ready to talk yet, after having to hear me say it in person." After a moment of silence Spencer decided to move on to Emily's love life. "So, how are you and Samara? Update me."

"We are perfect. Our six month anniversary is coming up, and I wanna get her something special," Emily replied, standing up from her chair and cleaning her dishes off the table.

"Oh, exciting! Can I help?" Spencer asked, standing up and following Emily's lead.

"Of course you can!"

"Awesome!" Spencer replied grabbing her bag and heading for the door. "I should probably get going. I don't have class for another thirty minutes, and it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, but, I was thinking that if I happen to bump into Toby downstairs that I will invite him out for a re-do date, so I wanna give myself some time to tell him, if I do see him."

"That's fine. Go on!" Emily said, ushering Spencer out the door.

"Okay, bye!" Spencer called out, before Emily shut the door behind her.

Making her way to the elevator and down to the lobby, Spencer rehearsed in her head what she would say to Toby. When she finally reached to lobby, she immediately spotted Toby. His perfectly gelled brown hair, bright blue eyes, and obviously sculpted body were hard to miss. She noticed him smile when his eyes met hers and she couldn't help but smile back.

Once he realized she was stood there, not moving and smiling at him, he took it as cue to go talk to her. He excused himself away from the person he was talking to and made his way over to the brunette, he was falling for.

"Hi," she rasped, quietly.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to have a makeup date tonight?"

"That sounds great! What time?"

"I was thinking maybe around seven. We could go to the pier?"

"Yeah, sure," Toby agreed, excited about his new plans with Spencer. He hoped they involved an explanation too, though.

"I have class, so, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, bye." Toby said, watching Spencer walk away, secretly admiring her backside.

* * *

Spencer was in her last class of the day, not-so-patiently waiting for it to be over. She couldn't concentrate all class, because the only thing on her mind was what she would be telling Toby in a few hours. This was a very big deal and she even thought about backing out a couple times, but she reminded herself that she was a Hastings and she could face anything, she had to. When class was over, Spencer wasn't the first one out of the class, this time. She took her time leaving, because she was so anxious for her date. She knew she eventually had to leave, though, so she walked out of the classroom. She left the building, got into her car and decided to have a early dinner at a fast-food place, thinking food may calm her nerves.

* * *

Toby was a few blocks away, at the apartment building, standing around and watching the workers add on a part to the building, aka working as a supervisor. He was excited that Spencer hadn't completely given up on him and even asked him out on a makeup date. If only he knew what he was in for.

By five o'clock the crew had finished their work for the day. Toby stayed around until everything was cleaned up and all the crew were gone, because that was part of his job as supervisor. He was secretly hoping that Spencer would come back from class before he left, though, so he could at least get to see her, even if they didn't talk. She was a no show, though. Toby was a little bummed, but he continued on. He got in his truck and drove to his mother's house which was still in Philly, but a nice few blocks away. He got out of his truck, walked up with pathway and opened the door. He was immediately greeted by a tiny little munchkin running up to hug his legs.

"Hi there, Grey!" Toby said, crouching down to hug his son back.

"Hi, daddy!" Greyson exclaimed, obviously excited to see his father.

"He has been missing you all day," Toby's [adoptive] mother said, coming into the foyer, from the kitchen.

"Is that true?" Toby asked Greyson, standing back up to his normal height and lifting Greyson up into his arms, so they could walk to the living room.

"Ya!" Greyson answered, nodding his head.

Toby sat down on the couch, and his mother sat next to him. "How about you go play with your toys?" Toby suggested to Greyson, ruffling his slightly curly brown hair and putting him down on the ground, so he could run over to play with his toys.

"Otay." Greyson agreed, then made his way over to his toy-box.

"So, mom, you remember the girl I was telling you about, Spencer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm going on another last minute date with her tonight and I was wondering if you could take care of Greyson for a little longer? It's okay if you can't, I understand, I mean you're almost with him more than me, because of my work and occasionally my social life. I can get someone else to look after him. Or even cancel date."

"No, no, honey, that's fine. You go on your date. You have to work, and you have to date, I get it, I was there, at one point, believe it or not. And anyways, you rarely have a social life, all you do is work and take care of Greyson, I think you deserve a break."

"Thank you so much, mom. This means a lot."

"Anytime, Toby."

Toby left his parent's house and made his way to his own. He only lived approximately fifteen minutes away from them, so, I didn't take him long. He ate, showered, got dressed and did everything he needed to to get ready, then left for the Philadelphia pier.

* * *

Spencer was now at the pier, waiting for Toby to arrive.

She had took her time eating, in fear of going back to her apartment and running into Toby again. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to see him until their date. Maybe, out of fear that she would accidentally spill to him about Greyson being hers, before she wanted to and scare him away. After eating she had slowly made her way to her apartment building. She was pleased to see that Toby and his crew had finished for the day and made her way upstairs to get ready for her date.

* * *

Toby arrived at the pier and looked around for Spencer. He cursed himself for not asking her more specific details of where to meet her to, after looking around for her for five minutes. He knew she had to be here already, because he, himself was fifteen minutes late and he knew that Spencer would never be late anyways... Unless she ditched him. That thought was quickly erased from him mind, though, when he saw Spencer walking towards him. He smiled and started walking towards her. It took them awhile to get to each-other, because of the crowd of people they had to push through, but they eventually made their way.

"Hi," Toby greeted, out of breath, from jogging, and squeezing through all the people to get to her.

"Hi."

"So, should we just walk around?" Toby asked.

"Yeah.. Walk and talk."

"Okay," Toby agreed, a bit nervous of where the talk was going to go.

Once, they were somewhat away from the big crowds of people, Spencer decided to speak up again. "So, I should probably just get to the point." She took a deep breath and continued, "Well, I didn't leave in such a frantic yesterday, just because you had a son. I left because of a bigger reason.. A reason that will probably make _you_ want to leave in a frantic."

"Okay.." Toby urged for her to continue, growing more and more nervous.

"Okay, like I said before, I wasn't upset because you had a son, I was upset with who the son is.. I recognized his name as soon as I heard it. I recognized his name, because..." Spencer let out a shaky breath, before continuing, "because, I chose the name."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"I mean Greyson's mine, biologically," Spencer said, nervously, looking down at the ground.

Toby couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was speechless.

After Toby didn't reply, Spencer said, "It's okay, you can leave. I get it. You probably don't want to get involved with the whore who gave her son away to you."

"No, no, Spencer. You're not a whore. And it's okay, we can make this work.. If you want too."

"But, I don't know if I want too. I really like you, but it isn't exactly normal to be in a relationship with the guy who adopted your son."

"Who cares about normal, Spencer? I'm anything but. And who cares if people think were messed up, because you're dating the adoptive father of your biological son.. because I'm dating the biological mother of my adoptive son."

"Well, actually no one really knows I was pregnant, except my three best friends, my parents and siblings. So we don't have to worry what the public thinks of our relationship."

"Then what's stopping us from having a relationship?"

"Nothing really, I guess."

"Exactly!"

"Okay.. but, just so you know, I'm not sure that I want to see Greyson.. Yet anyways. And especially not be introduced as his real mother."

"Okay, that's fine," Toby replied. "So, does this mean were back together?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Spencer said, looking up at Toby, with a smile on her face.

Toby could swear she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He also realized where Greyson got his good-looks from. He was jealous, of the guy, that the other half of Greyson was made up of, but he was happy he had Spencer, now. He smiled back at her.

Their walk had brought them to the beach, next to the pier. Toby watched as Spencer took off her sandals, and put them in one hand, while taking Toby's hand in the other. They ran together, hand-in-hand down the beach. Spencer was running at the edge of the beach, so her feet got hit with water, every once in a while, but in that moment she didn't care about how cold it was, and she didn't care that Toby was her son's adoptive father, she only cared that she was there, in that moment, with Toby.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. **

**BTW, I wasn't planning on including Greyson just yet, but I also wasn't planning on including Toby's point of view and it only made sense to include Greyson, if I included Toby point of view, so yeah, do you like the unplanned Greyson part? :)**

**And, seems it was such a success chapter six... If I get **_**11 **_**reviews for this chapter, I will update Wednesday, (I shouldn't be as busy this week) if not I won't update until sometime after next weekend, because I'm going away, that weekend. (I say 11 reviews, because I know you can get me at least eight, and I want it to be more of a challenge, plus 11 is my favorite number.)**

**Go to my bio for a link to my polyvore, with outfits from this chapter.**

**R&R F&F**

―_**Jillian/dreamcatch3r**_


	9. Chapter 9- Explain to me

**Chapter Nine-**

**Explain to me**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Hanna asked barging into Spencer/ Emily's apartment, as soon as Spencer opened the door for her.

"Hello, to you too."

"Hi. How are you? Good? That's good. Okay, now you have some explaining to do."

"I know. I'm sorry, I was going to tell you. I just wanted Toby to know first."

"Spencer! This is crazy news! You should have told me, right away! You know I'm practically Philly's gossip girl!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. As soon you knew, the whole town would know, including Toby, so I had to tell him first."

"Well, you should have told me right after you told Toby Wednesday night! Instead I had to find it out from Caleb!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you today, anyways. I would have told you yesterday, but I didn't have time. Nor did I Wednesday night."

"You know what, I should go now. I only came to find out why you didn't tell me. I need to go and get my gossip on."

"No, Hanna! You can't tell anyone about this, remember, know one evens knows I was pregnant! Anyways, no offence, but, what kind of a friend would you be, if you went and told people that I don't even know something personal, like this?"

Hanna stopped to think about this, "You right, I guess. I'm sorry, I didn't think about how you would feel. I probably would have realized that before I actually told anyone anyways."

"It's okay, Hanna. I'm used to you by now."

"But, seriously, I should get going. Caleb's at home, waiting for me in our bed, if you know what I mean," Hanna said with a wink.

"Really, Hanna? At two in the afternoon?"

"Yup. That's what happens when your partner is good in bed."

"Okay, Hanna, I didn't need to know how Caleb is in bed," Spencer replied, trying to erase the image from her mind.

"How, do you know that I wasn't talking about myself?" Hanna said turning around and opening the door. She turned back around and said, "Goodbye," before walking out, and closing the door behind her, leaving Spencer a little stunned.

* * *

"Hey, Aria!" Spencer exclaimed, after Aria opened the door for her. It was the day after Hanna had came barging into Spencer's apartment. She was now at Aria and Ezra's townhouse in Rosewood. Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna were having their weekly sleepover at Aria's house and Spencer had arrived earlier than the others, as per Aria's request.

Spencer was greeted back by a giant bear-hug.

"Hey! Come in," Aria said, leading Spencer into the living room. "So, how is it going?" Aria asked, once they were settled into the living room.

"Great. Me and Toby are going great too, because I know you wanted to know that too." The night Hanna had confronted her, Spencer had told Aria through a phone-call about the 'Toby thing'.

"Awesome. He's seems pretty great... Maybe even the one.." Aria replied, nudging Spencer's side.

"Aria.. We've been dating for a week, I don't think we should be thinking about that yet."

"Yes, I know, but think about it.. In the week you and Toby have went through a nice bit. You found out that he is your son's adoptive father and you still made it work. You can't tell me that if you found out that was one of those frat guys, who dated you just to try and hook up with you was Greyson's adoptive father that you would still try and make it work. You and Toby ovbiously like each-other a lot," Aria reasoned.

"But you see.. One of those guys would be not be adopting a son. I'm still puzzled to why Toby would adopt a son.. Let alone one of those horny, frat boys," Spencer pointed out.

Aria rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why do you have to be so difficult? You know what I'm saying!" Aria said getting slightly frustrated.

"So, was there a pretictular reason you wanted me to come before the others?" Spencer asked, looking to change the topic.

"Yes, there was actually," Aria confessed. "Me and Ezra are trying to get pregnant!" Aria blurted, happily.

"Really?! Wow! That's awesome. Congrats!" Spencer replied.

"Yeah, we actually have been trying for a week or so now.."

"Are you trying to tell me something? Have you been sucessful?!"

"No, no, not yet."

"Oh," Spencer replied a tad disappointed. After a moment she asked, "So, why aren't you telling the others?"

"I want to wait until I'm actually pregnant to tell them. I don't want to jinx it. I wasn't planning on telling you actually.. If I did I would have told you before now.. But I really couldn't keep it in any longer, so I had to tell one of you guys," Aria explained.

Spencer smiled, "Well, I'm glad you told me."

After a while Emily and Hanna showed up and they all anjoyed a night full of pampering each-other with manicures, pedicures, face masks and foot baths.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know. This chapter SUCKS. I was actually panning on putting Spoby in it but, I had major writers block for the spoby part of the chapter... But not the rest.. I know weird. And I needed to get this chapter up tonight and I really wasnt getting anywhere with the Spoby, so I just cut that part out :/ **

**Anyways, thank you guys so much, for your incredible reviews, they mean the world to me! **

**Sadly, I think I'm taking a hiatus from this story, because my homework is already incredably hetic enough and then I have to worry about getting this updated and it just gets really stressful for me, because theres a big adjustment to the work i had last year and this year and plus I have Volleyball and some other stuff to worry about too. And I'm a very stressful person. I just can't take on all of this right now, so I'm taking a break, I will probably start updating again once I'm used to the new level of work I have. I have no idea how long that will take, but hopefuly no longer than a couple weeks. I'm soooo incredably sorry. **

** **MINOR SPOILER** So, a lot of people have been asking about Greyson's father. I don't want to tell you who it is yet, because if I do, you will be able to predict when he will come, and I don't want that to happen, I want his arrival to be a surprise, because I love surprises! Which brings me to my next point, yes Greyson's father will be appearing, at some point.**

**R&R F&F**

_**- Jillian/dreamcatch3r **_


	10. Chapter 10- Back in The Day

**A/N: If you forget, last chapter was pretty short, but basically Aria and Hanna found out that Toby is Greyson's adoptive father and Aria told Spencer (and only Spencer) that she and Ezra are trying to get pregnant.**

_**Warning: I've changed the rating to M, because this chapter gets a teensy bit racy, and I wanted to be safe.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten- Back in The Day**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_"Things turn out best for people who make the best out of the way things turn out."_

_-John Wooden_

* * *

"How does this look?" Spencer asked modeling her clothes for Aria. She was wearing a silver sequined tube dress, along with some bright red pumps and a bracelet and earrings. She had her hair curled.

"Oh, Spencer's being daring," Aria replied, taking in what Spencer was wearing.

"I have someone to impress now, okay?" Spencer defended herself.

The girls and their dates were all going out that night. Emily had left to get ready with Samara, so Spencer asked Aria to the apartment and get ready with her. Aria wouldn't have had anyone to go there with anyways, because Ezra couldn't make it because of work issues.

"So, are you sure you're free to drink tonight?" Spencer asked Aria, referring to the fact that she was trying to get pregnant.

"Yes, I'm sure. I took a pregnancy test a couple days ago, it was negative. We haven't been intimate since. Thanks for your concern though, Doctor Hastings," Aria replied sarcastically.

"Okay, sorry, I was just making sure," Spencer said, "Anyways, we should probably get going now," she grabbed her blood-red clutch and made her way towards the door of her apartment, with Aria trailing behind.

* * *

Once Spencer and Aria enter the club, Aria decided to text the others to see if they were there yet, instead of spending half the night searching the club for them. While Aria was texting the others, Spencer's phone started to ring.

"Hello," Spencer said answering her cellphone.

"Hi, it's Jason," the man on the other end of the line replied.

"Oh, hey Jason, what's up?" Spencer asked, happy to be talking to her brother.

"Nothing. I was actually wondering if you weren't doing anything, if you would like to hang out tonight?"

"Actually I'm out with the girls and their boyfriends and well girlfriend. You should come too though," Spencer suggested.

"I don't know, Spencer. It's been awhile since I've talked to any of them," Jason hesitated.

"Oh come on, It'll be fun! You did say you weren't doing anything!" Spencer reasoned.

Spencer heard Jason sigh through the phone. "Fine. I'll come. Where too?"

After telling Jason the address, Spencer hung up and turned back to Aria.

"Who was that?" Aria asked.

"Oh, it was Jason. I invited him to come. He will be here in a bit," Spencer replied. Aria wasn't very familiar with Jason, because although he was Spencer's half-brother, he was never around the Hastings residence, because he lived with his mother, stepfather, and half-sister, across town. Aria had only met him twice and hadn't said much more than, "Hi" to him.

"Oh, cool. Well, no one else has arrived yet. Hanna and Caleb are almost here. Toby is coming with them too. And Emily and Samara will be leaving in approximately five minutes," Aria said.

After a moment of awkwardly standing by the doorway, waiting for their friends to arrive, Spencer and Aria turned around at the sound of heels clicking on the floor and the voice of a certain blond beauty squealing out to them.

"Aria! It's been forever!" Hanna squealed, running up to them and bringing Aria into a light hug.

"Yeah.. It's been what? A week? That's crazy long!" Aria retorted using her sarcasm, which she learned from Spencer.

Spencer looked to see Toby coming behind Hanna. He looked amazing, as usual "Hi," she breathed, when he approached her.

"Hey, beautiful," Toby replied, looking down at her.

Spencer swore her heart almost thumped out of her chest, upon this compliment. She smiled and tilted her head up to meet Toby's lips.

Toby gently took her hands in his, as his lips softly moved against her's. They pulled apart to see Aria, Hanna, Caleb and new arrivals; Emily and Samara looking at them adoringly.

Aria spoke up first, "Shall we hit the bar?"

"Let's do it!" Hanna exclaimed.

As they made their way to the bar area of the club, Emily leaned in and whispered in Spencer's ear, "Remember when I told you that there was an amazing guy out there for you, somewhere?" Spencer nodded, thinking back to the girl's night they had had a few weeks back. "Well, I think you found him," Emily winked, then continued on her journey to the bar.

* * *

After filling themselves with a couple drinks and shots the group spotted Jason coming towards them.

"There you are!" Spencer exclaimed to Jason once he arrived in-front of the group.

"There _you _are. I've been looking all over for you guys! Don't you know how to answer your phone?" Jason said back.

"Sorry, I turned it off."

"It's okay," Jason said, moving to the bar to order himself a drink.

The group chatted for a bit, but soon decided to hit the dance floor―well all besides for Aria and Jason who didn't have a date to dance with. Although it wasn't slow-dancing they both knew their 'dancing' would basically just consist of each couple grinding against each-other.

While Hanna belted out the lyrics to some song she didn't really know, but somehow knew the words to, and waited for Caleb to come back from the restroom, Spencer and Emily kept themselves busy by dancing with their dates.

Spencer had her back to Toby. She was leaning against him and grinding up and down him, with her hands in the air, clearly having far too much to drink, already. Toby moved his hands to her hips and started to drag them up and down her sides, enjoying her dancing very much. Spencer suddenly stumbled into Toby. Thankfully, his grip on her tighten and her caught her.

"Sorry, I just got really dizzy," Spencer explained, turning around and moving her hands up around Toby's neck, after steadying herself.

"It's alright," Toby chuckled. He brought his lips and caught Spencer's bottom lip between his. He felt Spencer start to kiss him back, so he went further and stuck his tongue between her lips. He knew she liked this move, because he felt her smile in the kiss and then quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

From afar, Aria watched all the couples dancing together and felt a little jealous that Ezra wasn't here. _'Why'd she even come?'_ she wondered. But, then she remembered a quote she once heard by John Wooden, "Things turn out best for people who make the best out of the way things turn out." And she decided she might as well make the best of this and at least talk to someone. So, she turned around on the cushioned stool she was sitting on to face Jason, who was sitting on the stool next to her looking down at his drink while stirring it.

"Hey," Aria said.

"Oh, hi," Jason said awkwardly, looking up from his drink.

* * *

Cliche to movies, Spencer and Toby both somehow ended up in the bathroom together with their tongues down each other's throats. Spencer was sat upon the vanity, with Toby between her legs. His hands were placed upon her hips, and her arms were wrapped around his neck, with her fingers gently brushing up and down the back of his neck. They swapped saliva some more until, Toby broke their mouths apart, only to started to pull the bottom of Spencer's dress up. He lifted her up off the counter for a second to bring the dress up over her toned butt, then plopped her back down, as gently as he could in the drunken state he was in. Getting impatient, Spencer stopped Toby from taking her dress off, so she could pulled Toby's t-shirt up over head. She took a moment to admire his toned biceps, chest and stomach before placing kisses upon them. While Spencer done this Toby attempted to finish pulling off her dress. Spencer removed her mouth from Toby's stomach long enough for him to pull her dress up over her head. He threw the dress to the floor and took in Spencer's appearance now. She looked amazing, fantastic, sexy. Oh, how she looked sexy. She had on a dark blue strapless, lace bra with a matching thong. He felt himself harden. He couldn't help it she was just so damn hot. _'How did he get so lucky to have her?'_ he thought, as he felt her start to unzip his pants. How was he so lucky for Spencer to happen to be with Caleb that day, two weeks ago? Sure, he would have saw her around the apartment building, but he wouldn't have had the nerve to go to talk to her, if he wasn't already introduced to her by Caleb. But, then what he said hit him. _Two weeks ago. _He had only meet her two weeks ago and had been dating for less. They weren't even official. What was he doing, almost having sex with her, in a club bathroom?

"Wait! Wait, Spencer!" Toby practically yelled, stopping Spencer from pulling down his boxers.

"What?" Spencer looked up at him, with an innocent puppy-dog look plastered on her face, wondering what she did wrong.

"We can't do this now. We've only been dating for two weeks," Toby explained, much calmer. "It's not that I wouldn't want to, I mean your absolutely gorgeous, but I don't think we should be doing this yet."

Spencer sighed, dropping her hands, "You're right."

They both re-clothed themselves and awkwardly walked out the washroom together, both feeling more sober, than when entering.

* * *

On the other side of the club, Aria and Jason were chatting up a storm, by now. They had talked about everything. They had told each other every kind of story they could think of; from Jason telling aria about the time he had been mistaken for someone who had escaped jail, while he was in South Carolina to Aria telling Jason about the time she went goth, and had only worn black and put pink in her dark hair. She also told him about the time a few years after the goth phase, where she cried herself to sleep one night, because she had lost her folk earrings. Oh, how she was glad she grew out of her weird, dorky stage and into a woman. At least now, her friends didn't have to worry about her being that thirty year old woman who wears rainbow sweaters with pictures of unicorns on them.

It was safe to say Aria and Jason had hit it off, and Aria did end of having a good night, plus she had completely forgot that she was the only one of her friends who didn't have their date.

And Jason wasn't left by himself, like he expected to be and he actually got a chance to talk to thee Aria Montgomery, the best friend of his sister. Spencer had never stopped blabbing on about how perfect Jason and Aria would be together, before Aria had meet Ezra. Jason could see what Spencer meant now, though. Him and Aria had connected great, they had some sort of chemistry. But, then there was Ezra. Aria's boyfriend who she had spent a full thirty minutes of her and Jason's time together, explaining to him their difficult relationship in high-school, due to him being her teacher, and then how everything had went perfect after she graduated, and now they were on top of the world. She had left out the part of her trying to get pregnant, of course, seems she hadn't even told Hanna or Emily yet.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for the hiatus, but I'm back now! And this chapter kinda sucked but whatever. I probably would have posted this a couple weeks ago, but I wanted to get a head start and pre-write the next couple chapters and I didn't have much time to do that because I had a different volleyball tournament the past three weekends and I do most of my writing on the weekend, so I didn't have much time, but anyways, I'm back now and I should have a little break from volleyball, for a little bit, so I should have a bit more time for writing. :)  
**

**Oh, and I also have quite a few one shots coming your guys' way! So, be on the look out. (I have all the ones to come listed on my profile, if you were interested).**

**I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews! & thank you all so much, for supporting me on my hiatus!**

**|Go to my bio for a link to my polyvore, which has some outfits from this chapter on it|**

**~I'll update **_**whenever **_**this story gets **_**90**_ **reviews. :) (The next chapter is already written!)**

_**-Jillian/dreamcatch3r**_


End file.
